Drinking away your Love
by ScabraHari
Summary: She's obeyed every commad and order her Lord Legolas has given her, but why? Because of some dept made over a hundred years ago? No. It's something deeper. Legolas X OC, Smut, Lemon, minor cursing. Don't like don't read.


_He saved my life._

"Marali! You're drunker than Gimli right now, to think that you of all people would stoop down to a _dwarf's_ level!" Legolas harshly scolded as I wrapped my arm around his broad shoulders, trying to stand.

_But it was just business._

Legolas sighed and finally picked me up bridal style, carrying me to one of the inns many rooms.

_I mean really, what would a pure blooded elf-prince, want with a half-human elf warrior that was already supposed to be dead._

_No. I was already dead. In fact I was __**rotting.**_

I tried to pull away as he carried me. "Let me go! " I said, slurring. "You've never cared before, so why now?" In a drunken idiocy as I beat my fists on his chest and pushed myself away from him. Well, tried to.

"Marali! Stay still or I'll drop you!" He ordered.

_Hmph, orders. I would follow every one of them, and reply with a "Yes, my lord." Or a "Yes, master Legolas." Never did I argue, not even once did I think twice about diving head first into battle for him. But why?_

"Well, we wouldn't have that problem if you would just let me go-Ah!" I yelped as he dropped me onto the bed. I tried sitting up but he pushed me back down.

"Marali Liyfe, I command you to stay right here while I go get some water. Got it?" He sighed as I got up anyways and attempted to stand on weak legs.

_Was it because- no. It couldn't be._

"You _command _me? Ha!" I pointed a shaking finger at him and laughed. "I can take care of myself! Not only that I take care of you! Just because you're _prince_doesn't mean you control me, _Legolas_**.**" He whipped around after I spoke his name. I backed up and tripped, falling onto the bed as he strided towards me in anger.

"And what rights do you possess, that let you talk to me like that?" Legolas Grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him. " You think you can protect yourself in this state? In this…this influenced state? What stops one of those barbarians from taking advantage of you?" I laughed at him and his odd words.

"What do you care, _Legolas_? You're always so ready to throw me out into battle like a puppet, so ready to sacrifice me for your _beloved_ people!" I spat.

_No, no way it is __**not**__ that._

"I hate you, and you dainty little elven people." I hissed, my words striking him like poison.

He looked taken aback, for a second I thought he would yell more. Instead his face softened and he let go off my wrists.

"Marali…You don't really mean that." Legolas's voice was soft, just like his green eyes that stared into big brown ones.

"I do care." I flinched at his words. What? He must be lying.

"Stop lying to me." I said, taking my eyes off of his and staggering back to the bed.

_It is not because I care about him._

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Marali, don't be like that."

"Go back to the party, _Master _Legolas. Make sure Gimli is alright after that drinking game you two had…" I turned my face away from him, attempting to hide my tears. Nothing passes by the lord though.

He turned my face towards him and leaned in. I was frozen. What was going on? His lips were soft as he kissed me. He tasted like a sweet wine, even after all the beer he consumed while drinking with Gimli. He pulled away and my breath caught like a rock in my throat.

"Gimli will be fine, but will you be?" He whispered, caressing the scar on my cheek.

"My lord…" I whispered before being _shhed _by Legolas.

"Marali, I _do_ care. Don't doubt that." He tried to straighten out his back only to have me pull him back down for another one of his sweet kisses. Legolas caressed my face. I began to wonder if he disgusted my rough, scarred skin. He deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip.

Were my lips rough too?

I shook my head and pulled away. He looked at me with a worried expression. "I'm sorry, Marali, I didn't mean to upset or offend-"

"No. It's not that, Master Legolas. It's just…I'm sure you've bedded other women of regal. You don't want to ruin your reputation by lying with someone like me." I looked away from him, trying to hide the long scar that ran across my cheek.

"Marali, what are you talking about? 'Someone like you', what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm a half blood, I might as well be fully human! Not only that, I'm just a servant, a woman warrior. I'm a disgrace to all things right. " We sat in silence for moment after that, before Legolas broke the quiet.

"Marali, do you know how you came to be my servant?" He asked, pushing the hair out of my face.

"Yes…" I murmured, remembering it all.

_I was a child when they took me away from my mother. It was against the law for there to be any half human, half elf beings in that realm. I remember the imperial elves handing me over to the race of men, probably to go live in an orphanage until I was old enough to wed. I tried running, running on back to my mother, only to be captured and slapped across the face with a metal clad hand. The metal cut deep into my cheek, leaving the hideous scar on my face that I have now. I thought it was all over, I thought I would be taken from the beautiful realm I grew up in. _

_But then, there was a turn of events. The elf prince happened to be riding by that day on his white stallion, guarded by many of the imperial elves he hopped down from the horse. He was just a boy, maybe a year or two older than me, but just as scrawny. _

_"Where are you taking her?" He asked the man who had slapped me. The man snickered. _

_"What's it to you, boy?" That was when I first heard his sharp tongue._

_"I am son of Thoronir, elf prince Legolas Greenleaf, and you are what? Servant of the hillmen barbarians?" The group around him laughed, but quickly went silent when He glared around at them._

_"We are taking her to my village. Your people deemed her not fit to dwell here." Legolas looked at me. Oh how pathetic looking I must have been, covered in dirt from being thrown and the ground with a bleeding, swollen cheek._

_"I'll take her off your hands." He said simply, walking over to where I was. "What's your name?" He asked me, extending his hand._

_"I'm M-marali…" I whimpered, taking his gloved hand._

_"W-wait you can't just take her when you want! She was givin' to us!" The newly nicknamed 'Barbarian' sputtered as Legolas led me to one of the gaurds._

_"Sure I can. I am the prince, I can do what I please." He said, grinning at the Barbarian as one of the guards picked me up to his horse and we rode off, leaving a dumbstruck Hillman._

_When we arrived at the palace I was told how my life was going to be._

_"You look strong, for a girl. You will be trained as my warrior." I stared in shock at the scrawny prince that had saved me from a life of poverty ad starvation._

_"W-what? I'm a girl though, I can't fight!" I stuttered._

_"You will if you want to live!" He chirped, ordering the maids to clean me up and the guards to start training my immediately after._

_Legolas turned towards me before I was dragged away to the baths. " Half-blooded woman warrior Marali! You know, you're going to be one of a kind now!"_

_And that was that. I was saved by the elf prince, highest of chain of command next to king. After years of grueling training as well as proper servant etiquette, I became his most loyal servant to repay the debt I owed him. I was to protect him with the very life he gave me._

"Do you remember what I said, Marali?" Legolas asked, caressing my scarred face once again. I nodded. "I said you're going to be one of a kind, and you are. You're the strongest woman I have ever known, yet you have the grace of any regal. Your dark hair reminds me beautiful night." He leaned closer and stared into my eyes. "You're brown eyes like the woods." Legolas then whispered. "And let's not forget that you're the one who has my love…" My eyes widened.

_So it was that._

Legolas kissed me, his hands trailing the hem of my shirt.

_I did care. Not just that, I loved him._

I embraced him, wanting him closer to me. He licked my lip once again, but this time instead of pulling away I granted him entrance. He trailed the tip along my teeth, tasting me. After a few moments we broke away, gasping for air as I laid down and he got on top of me.

He kissed my jawline before trailing more butterfly kisses down my neck to suck on my collar bone. I gasped and squeaked as he nibbled along my collar bone. I had never been touched like I was being touched now. In fact, I hadn't even been kissed until Legolas graced me with his lips.

"Ah-Legolas, that feels odd!" I mewled out, the liquor seemed to intensify the pleasure, or maybe I was just sensitive, either way it…what's the word….good? Yes, it felt good, really good infact. Legolas chuckled kissed my cheek.

"It's supposed to since you're new to this."

He nibbled at my ear as he whispered to me. He looked over to me and smiled gently. "Marali, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Maybe we should wait until the liquor wears off?" I shook my head. It was now or never, but I had to prove that. I kissed his cheek and murmured into his ear.

"I want you, Legolas…"

I could feel hid shudder as I embraced him. Who knew such simple words could impact him so much?

Legolas trailed his fingers down my neck and ran his hands down to the bottom of my mid-sleeved shirt and pulled it over my head.

The cold attacked my skin, giving me goose-bumps. He kissed my stomach, rubbing his hands on me as he moved upwards to the cloth that bound my small breasts. He looked up at me as he slid his hands around to my back, untying the stitching. He looked down and I immediately covered myself up.

Legolas chuckled once again and put his hands over mine.

"Marali, don't cover yourself up in front of my. You have my love, no matter what, remember?"

I nodded and uncovered myself.

My breasts were small, especially compared to most other elven maidens. I gasped as her rubbed a pink nipple, making it harden.

"Ah! Legolas!" I gasped as he licked and nibbled it, just like he did to my neck. I squirmed under his touch, my body felt like it was on fire, and this was just the beginning! He pulled away long enough to take off his brown leather vest and green long-sleeved shirt, exposing his finely defined chest and torso. There wasn't even a trace of golden hair on his chest, leaving it smooth and flawless.

My face turned red when I realized I was staring. Legolas smiled and hugged me, squishing my breasts against him.

"You know, you're really cute, Marali." I giggled as he squeezed me. He let go and crawled back on top of me. Legolas then took off my boots and then tugged down my pants, leaving the majority of my body exposed; save for what my underwear covered.

He rubbed my thighs and spread them open gently. It was then as I looked down that I saw a large buldge protruding out of his pants. I looked away quickly , it not being my place to stare. I gasped and moaned as he kissed and licked at my inner thigh, inching closer and closer to my gem. He looked up and asked me,"Marali. We're nearing the point of no return-"

"Legolas, It's okay." I smiled, my hands gripping the blankets in anticipation as he pulled down the last piece of cloth on me.

"This may hurt a bit…" He muttered, sliding in one of his fingers. I moaned and twisted at the blanket. It did hurt, and a hundred plus years of being a virgin didn't help at all as he slid in a second finger. Sure I…Experimented with myself every once in a while, but nothing really got me going like this. I cringed as he began to scissor me.

"Ah!" I moaned loudly as he rubbed his fingers on my walls. I squirmed, trying desperately to stay still; but find it getting increasingly difficult as he rubbed my leaned forward and sucked on my numb. I tried to hold back the animalistic sounds, only to have him nibble on me and suck harder.

"It doesn't work like that, Marali…" He said pulling away and wiping his mouth. Legolas removed his belt and let it drop to the floor before unclasping his pants and pulling out his fully erected member.

I turned red and looked away, not wanting to stare. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. Maybe about seven inches, eight max.

Legolas leaned over me and I stared into his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes…

"Keep looking at my eyes, Marali." He whispered. "There's no turning back after this." He murmured, kissing my neck and jaw.

I nod. "I don't want to turn back, Legolas." I whisper.

"Take a deep breath." He says, sliding into me. I try to inhale, but my breath catches as he pushes in slowly. I wanted to cry out in pain it hurt so bad, but I just gritted my teeth.

"L-Legolas!" I moan, yes it hurt, but at the same time there was an intense pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lips. Soon he was half-way in. Legolas held me close, eventually sitting me up and holding me.

"Shh It's okay it won't hurt for long." Legolas whispered sweet things into my ear.

"It's okay love don't cry. Look at me, I want to see your face." I looked at him, a tear trailed down my pale cheek and he kissed it away.

"I love you." I smile and place a rough hand on his jawline. I moan as he began to move again, thrusting in slowly so as to not harm me. It began to hurt less and less and he thrust in deeper and a little bit harder each time.

I buried my face into his neck; wrapping my arms around him I moved my hips along in sync. He began to pick up the pace more and more, forcing himself in deeper until he was finally all the way in. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of our love.

I was the first to succumb to the pleasure, experiencing my first 'orgasm' as he called it. I bucked into him as my body twitched and squeezed tightly around him, and after a few more thrust he came as well; filling me with his warm seed.

But he wasn't done yet, her laid me back down, but this time on my side. Then he too laid beside me and pushed back into me. Instead of his quickening pace he aimed in at different angles, hitting a new spot each time he thrusted. I was at loss of what Legolas was trying to accomplish, but soon realized as he entered in again and again, making me orgasm once again as he hit an incredible feeling spot..

"Ah! Legolas! Ah-ah!" I moaned and grasped at the sheets. I could just feel him grinning behind me as he repeatedly hit that spot again and again. I struggled to catch my breath as he pushed in roughly one last time, cumming inside me once again. He groaned as his length pulsated inside me.

We were both a mess as I went limp in his arms, still conscious but very tired. I turned to him, squirming around and moving onto my other so I could see that handsome face I adored so much.

Legolas pulled me close to him and I inhaled his scent. Even after that all that physical movement he still smelt sweet. I closed my eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you" He whispered kissing my forehead and pulling the blanket over my naked body, before drifting off to sleep himself.

One year later

Legolas smiled and cooed at the child in my arms, not just any ones child though.

Our child.

It had been hell for Legolas to convince his father to let him marry a half-blood servant, but in the end he got what he wanted.

_Sigh. "Fine, Legolas. It would be more disgraceful for you not to marry her since she is with child." Legolas smiled and rubbed my swelling belly before kissing me, earning a soft mile from his father as well._

_"Thank you father, you will not regret this!"_

It had been a hard journey home, with me pregnant we had to hurry and make sure we arrived before the due-date. I got a chance to fight in the war, an orcs sword barely missing any vital organs and my growing baby that I did not know about.

It was not until Gandalf had healed me after the battle that I found out.

And nine and a half months later, I was graced with a boy.

We named him after our fallen comrade, _Boromir_. Yes, a race of man's name, but Legolas insisted that we honor my heritage.

I smiled as we set sail on ship with my 2 month old son and newlywed husband, onto the undying lands where not even me, a half-blood would fade of age.


End file.
